


ART - Waiting

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SGA ART Santa 2014, for Antares04</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



For the SGA Art Santa exchange 2014, I was assigned to create a piece for Antares(04). Antares wanted... _John/Rodney. I love wallpapers, manips, chibis, comics, drawings or vids. I like humor, AUs (contemporary or historical) alien worlds, holiday themes, romantic/sexy situations. Any rating is fine from G to NC17, and I also like a bit of kink like bondage or blindfolds, etc._

I couldn't resist the 'little bit of kink like bondage', and I hope you all like this piece.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/633281/633281_original.jpg)

.


End file.
